Pervert Senior
by Ivey Jung
Summary: APA! Ospek di sekolah ternama ini memakan waktu 1 minggu? Yang benar saja! Bagaimanakah kisah si mungil Baekhyun dan temannya melewati nasib buruk bersama senior-senior mesumnya? [CHAP 4 UPDATE] [ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KrAy/SuLay/HunLay/other]
1. Chapter 1

**Pervert Senior**

Author : Ivey Jung

Cast : Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho and other

Rate : M

Summary : APA?! Ospek di sekolah ternama ini memakan waktu 1minggu? Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana kah kisah si mungil Baekhyun dan temannya melewati nasib buruk bersama senior-senior mesumnya? CHECK THIS OUT!

* * *

><p><strong>.:Happy Reading:.<strong>

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran online untuk seluruh Sekolah Menengah Akhir di wilayah Seoul. Membuat orang-orang terus saja memandangi layar handphone dan komputernya, tak terkecuali namja mungil dengan eyeliner tipis di mata indahnya.

"Hey Byun." Seorang pria berlesung pipi itu memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan novel yang sedang ia bawa. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya berdehem merespon sapaan dari temannya itu.

"Aish sudah hampir 15 menit kamu merefresh halaman itu terus, Byun Baekhyun."

"Jelas saja Lay Yicing, aku sedang menatap urutan ini. Aku yakin kamu pasti tenang-tenang saja karna ya nilaimu itu sembilan semua dan kamu masih diperingkat 1. Sedangkan aku? LIHAT PUNYAKU!"

Namja berlesung pipi itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tanda dia masih mencerna perkataan si mungil yang tak tau diri ini. Namja bernama Lay itu menatap layar komputer Baekhyun dan membulatkan bibirnya dan jangan lupakan mata kecilnya yang melotot sempurna[?]

"Bukan kah kamu kemarin malam masih berada di urutan 168 dari 196 siswa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menjedotkan kepala nya ke keyboard komputer miliknya. Dia menariki rambutnya yang membuat temannya hanya bergedik ngeri melihat Baekhyun bersikap seperti orang gila.

"B-byun?"

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KENAPA NILAI ORANG-ORANG BISA LEBIH TINGGI DARI PADA NILAIKU! KENAPA?! KENAPA LAAYYYY?"

"M-mollayo."

Mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun membuat Lay terkejut dan refleks memundurkan badannya perlahan. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lalu menatap tajam Lay dan itu membuat Lay terlonjak kaget saat matanya menangkap mata Baekhyun yang melotot kepadanya.

"Y-yak! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, pabbo." Lay melempar novelnya ke dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memijat dahinya sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke arah kasur besar miliknya dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Karna jujur saja, mata Baekhyun terasa sedikit perih karna menatap layar laptop tanpa berkedip barang sedetikpun #wow[?]

Baru saja matanya terpejam menandakan dia akan segera bertamasya ke dunia mimpinya, sebuah suara lembut –namun terdengar sember saat berteriak— itu membuat matanya terbuka dengan seketika.

"OMMOO! BAEKHYUN MANA NAMAMU?"

Mendengar perkataan temannya, Baekhyun segera bangun dan menghampiri Lay yang sedang men-scroll mouse ke bawah dan ke atas.

Baekhyun terlihat sedih saat menyadari bahwa namanya tergeser dan tidak lagi ada di sekolah impiannya itu hanya mendengus pelan.

"Lay, kali ini kita akan berpisah. Bersenang-senang lah di sekolah barumu yang keren itu besok."

"E-eh? Baek? Are you okay?" Lay memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah prihatin. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Lay dan tersenyum—terpaksa—

"Uhumm gwenchana."

Raut wajah Lay kini menjadi sedih dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Baekhyun. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Baekhyun, sementara sang pemilik kamar hanya memandang kosong layar laptopnya itu.

"Baek?"

"Humm?"

"Apa aku harus mendaftar di sekolah lain agar bisa bersama denganmu?"

Kini Lay duduk di ranjang dan menarik pundak Baekhyun mendekat ke arah nya. Baekhyun membulatkan martanya dan menyentil dahi Lay.

"Sungguh temanku yang bodoh."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Lay hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan menendang Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas oleh gelak ketawa darinya.

"Oh Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu menertawaiku. Karna ini waktu terakhir kita untuk bisa bertemu bukan? Kita akan pisah sekolah dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu lagi."

Kata-kata Lay membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan memikirkan kata-katanya yang singkat—padat—dan—menyelekit di hati. Kenapa dia tidak mempunyai otak sepintar Lay? Padahal itu adalah SMA terfavorit dan juga ternama. Dia sangat menginginkan bersekolah di sana. Namun, itu semua hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi indah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 06 : 27 KST**

_Lay P.O.V_

Nametag? Sudah, sapu tangan? Sudah, Alat tulis? Sudah, aqua mijon teh gelas teh sosro? Sudah{?}. Oke, semua perlengkapan MOS sudah selesai. Haahhh aku tidak sabar melihat-lihat se-isi sekolah itu. Seumur-umur aku hanya melihat pagar sekolahnya saja huuffttt.

Tapi kini aku akan segera melihatnya! Hahahaha. Tapi sayang, tak ada Baekhyun. Sedih rasa nya mengingat akan hal itu. Walaupun anak itu sangat menjengkelkan tetapi tetap saja aku akan merindukan canda tawa bersamanya. Ntah apa jadinya jika aku bersekolah di sana tanpa Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas aku dan Baekhyun sudah satu paket dan sulit terpisah. Dimana ada aku pasti di sana juga ada lelaki kecil itu. Sungguh Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak kepada kami.

Daripada memikirkan nasib tak beruntungku, lebih baik aku segera berangkat ke sekolah daripada hanya diam seperti ini.

Ku ambil kunci mobilku dan segera aku menenteng ransel unguku. Dan jangan lupakan dandananku yang sedikit terlihat seperti orang gila. Namun tetap saja, aku terlihat tampan. Aish, percaya dirinya kau Lay!

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Pria bernama Lay itu sudah berjalan di koridor EXOST12 High School dan dia selalu berguman "wow" setiap kali melihat sekelilingnya. Sungguh, ini adalah sekolah terkeren menurut Lay. Dia yang nyatanya orang berada tetap takjub melihat sekolah mewah ini.

_'BRUKKK'_

Saat Lay berjalan berbelok ke arah lapangan tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang dan membuat dirinya serta –orang itu' terjatuh bersamaan.

"M-mianhae..." Mata Lay menatap namja di depannya dan langsung menunduk ngeri.

"...Mianhae sunbae-nim. Aku sungguh tak sengaja." Lay menutup erat matanya. Mati sajalah kau Lay. Kau anak baru tapi sudah berani menabrak senior dengan nametag "panitia osis". Mau jadi apa kau setelah ini, Lay?

Dengan perasaan takut yang merayap di benak Lay dia terus saja berkomat-kamit bermaksud berdoa agar nasib baik berpihak padanya.

Namja di depan Lay segera berdiri dan membersihkan celana yang dia kenakan. Dia menatap bingung Lay yang masih dalam posisi duduk tak elit dengan wajah menunduk.

"Gwenchana, hobae."

Mendengar suara lembut itu Lay segera membuka matanya dan mendongak ke arahnya. Terlihat tangan senior nya sedang terulur berniat ingin membantu Lay berdiri dan jangan lupakan senyum malaikatnya. 'Oh god! Dia tampan!' Lay berteriak dalam hatinya.

Setelah seperdetik, Lay tersadar dan menerima uluran tangan namja malaikat itu sambil membalas senyumnya semanis mungkin. Namja itu menatap nametag Lay dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Welcome, ummm Zhang Yi X—"

"Zhang Yi Xing. Hehehe."

Perkataan namja malaikat itu terpotong saat Lay dengan semangat menyebutkan namanya itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Junmyun, n."

Lay hanya melebarkan matanya saat Suho tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Tanpa sadar Lay hanya senyam-senyum sendiri dan membuat lawan bicaranya mengerutkan kening.

"Oh ya, cepat berkumpul dengan angkatanmu di lapangan. Pembukaan acara hampir dimulai."

Junmyun menepuk pundak Lay dan berjalan entah ingin kemana. Lay hanya menutup wajahnya sambil berjalan cepat menuju barisan-barisan di lapangan megah ini. Sungguh pagi ini pagi terindah yang pernah dia rasakan selama hampir 17tahun dia terlahir di dunia ini. #Alay

Kini dia berjinjit sambil menatap sekeliling ntah apa yang dia cari. Dilihatnya dengan teliti dan tampaknya juga tidak menemukan apapun yang dia cari.

"Untuk kelas X Bahasa I dimana?" Dia berjalan sembarang arah dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menubruk punggung kecilnya.

"YIXXIIINNGGG."

Merasa namanya terpanggil Yixing membalikan badan dan membulatkan mata kecilnya itu.

"B-BAEKHYUN? BAEKKHHYYUUUNNNNN! K-kamu kok?" Lay terlihat gelagapan sangking bingungnya merangkai kata-kata untuk satu pertanyaannya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa garing. Sambil meremas pundak Lay dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpampang di wajah imutnya.

"Kau tau? Ada seseorang yang mencabut namanya dari pendaftaran sekolah dan yeah.. namaku ya kamu tau kan kelanjutannya hehe."

"So Lucky." Lay tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan gerakan lompat kecil darinya yang berkesan seperti anak kecil itu.

"Aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu, Byun." Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan menjitak kepala Lay sehingga membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kamu kira aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh atau kamu doain aku mati ya? SIALAANNN!" Lay langsung berlari ketakutan saat Baekhyun hendak melemparnya dengan sepatunya yang mahalnya naujubileh/?

Sedang di seberang lapangan terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yang mirip toge itu punyaku."

Perkataan pria tinggi bersurai coklat kelam itu membuat pria pirang disampingnya menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Merasa orang disampingnya itu terbingung-bingung si coklat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang lebih kecil beberapa senti itu. Aku ingin mencicipi penis mungilnya."

Si Pirang menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Dia mengangguk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Lay yang kini sedang saling rangkul.

"Yang manis itu bagianku."

.

.

.

Wahahahahaha aduh aduh ff gagal (/_\) maklum ya udah 2tahun loh aku ga nulis cerita lagi huhuhu /nangis ceritanya/ Udah ketebak ya si coklat sama si pirang siapa? Hahaha XD Di ff ku ini mau bikin adegan-adegan mistis[?] Ga fokus ke pasangan itu-itu aja. Nanti bakal ada threesome #plakplak Siapa ajadeh biar ga bosen reader nya.

**{WARNING}** NEXT CHAP NC THREESOME ATAU FOURSOME FIVESOME/? BDSM #ngek

Ga suka ga udah bash ya, aku langsung males nulis soalnya kalo ada kata-kata ga ngenakin u_u serius deh. Yang ga suka pencet tombol (x) aja ya, ga usah di baca :D

Thanks bagi yang udah ngeluangin waktu baca sampe akhir \(o)/

So, Delete or Continue?

Review please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Pervert Senior**

Author : Ivey Jung

Cast : Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho and other

Rate : M

Summary : APA?! Ospek di sekolah ternama ini memakan waktu 1minggu? Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana kah kisah si mungil Baekhyun dan temannya melewati nasib buruk bersama senior-senior mesumnya? CHECK THIS OUT!

Warning : YAOI, Bdsm, NC17++, ga suka klik [x]

.

.

**.:Happy Reading:.**

.

.

_'Bagi murid-murid baru dimohon untuk berbaris sesuai barisan antar kelas.'_

Suara dari mikrofon sekolah terdengar jelas oleh dua sejoli Baek-Lay ini. Mereka segera berbaris bersampingan dengan masih diiringi dengan senggolan-senggolan canda dari keduanya.

"Ehemm." Deheman yang cukup keras itu membuat kegiatan Baekhyun dan Lay terhenti. Mereka menengok ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang senior dengan nametag 'panitia osis' sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan super dingin.

Tatapan sedingin es itu mampu membuat dua sejoli ini membatu dan segera berdiri tegap tanpa suara. Salah seorang senior bersurai coklat dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu berjalan dan dengan sengaja tangannya menyentuh bokong milik Baekhyun dengan sedikit remasan.

Tindakan itu membuat Baekhyun terkaget-kaget dan melotot. Senior osis yang satunya juga mengikuti langkah kaki teman coklatnya dengan kekehan kecil. Sebelum pria pirang itu melewati Baekhyun dia sempat berbicara pelan "Bersiap-siaplah, toge."

Toge? Apa yang dimaksud toge itu adalah Baekhyun? Kalau bukan Baekhyun lalu siapa lagi? Tak mungkin orang lain, jelas-jelas si pirang menatap dengan 'smirk' di wajah tampannya. Kini Muka Wajah Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan peluh akibat rasa sedikit panik dan juga terik matahari pagi yang cukup panas, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat dari panci.

Lay yang merasa aneh dengan gerak tubuh Baekhyun hanya menyentuh pundaknya dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Kamu sakit?" Lay bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir sambil menyentuh pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil kepada Lay, bermaksud ingin menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Sepertinya ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya karna sempat merasa beruntung dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini. Seniornya ternyata . . .

.

.

.

Sepanjang upacara Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong sambil menatap ke punggung orang yang nanti akan menjadi teman sekelasnya itu. Dan Lay terus saja menengok ke arah Baekhyun karna dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik. Tumben sekali Baekhyun diam tanpa suara seperti ini. 'Sungguh aneh' batin Lay

_"Ya, cukup sampai disini apel untuk pembukan kegiatan MOS kita. Silahkan masuk ke dalam raung kelas masing-masing. Kalian bisa melihat denah sekolah jika tidak tau letak tempatnya. Dan juga kalian akan dimentori oleh 2 kakak osis untuk setiap kelasnya. Saya Kim Joonmyun sebagai ketua osis mewakili semua anggota osis dan juga para kakak kelas kalian juga para guru serta staff sekolah untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat Datang kdi Sekolah kita tercinta'."_

Setelah ketua osis berwajah malaikat itu selesai bicara terdengarlah tepuk tangan yang memenuhi lapangan megah ini. Lay hanya berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan dengan bersemangat saat ketua osis itu memberikan senyumannya pada seluruh murid baru.

"Baekhyun, ketua osis itu. Aku mengincarnya aaaa!" Baekhyun menatap Lay yang sedang histeris dengan senyuman lucunya. Dia menyenggol Lay dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap anggota osis yang tadi meremas bokongnya sedang tersenyum licik kepadanya. Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas saat itu juga tetapi dia mencoba untuk menutupinya agar Lay tidak khawatir (lagi) terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Semua murid baru bejalan dengan tertib untuk memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali dua orang pria manis ini. Mereka saling bergandeng sambil terus berceloteh lawakan lucu dan membuat mereka tertawa seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun dan Lay sudah memasuki kelas dan melihat kelas sudah penuh dengan murid-murid kelas Bahasa yang lain. Ya, hanya ada 2 kursi kosong dipojok sana. Dan faktanya Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai duduk di belakang apalagi dipojok karna itu akan membuatnya terkena incaran guru-guru.

Lay menghela nafas berat dan menataap Baekhyun dengan pandangan murung. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum manis dan merangkul Lay.

"Gwenchana, kita jadi bisa tidur dan membicarakan ketua osismu itu kan?"

Kata-kata Baekhyun cukup menenangkan hati Lay. Terbukti dengan wajah Lay yang kini sudah ceria, apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, Kajja kita duduk."

Lay menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing. Baekhyun di dekat dinding sedangkan Lay di sampingnya.

Kelas seketika terasa berisik dan ramai pasalnya seluruh murid mulai berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berkenalan satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Lay sambil menatap bosan meja kosongnya.

"Hey hey ada osis ada osis!"

Sumua murid segera terdiam saat ada dua orang senior memasuki kelas mereka. Wajah kedua senior itu bisa dikatakan tampan, sangat tampan dan juga tingginya yang WOW[?]

Disaat murid-murid tengah mengagumi kedua sosok di depan, tidak dengan namja mungil dekat dinding yang terlihat terkaget-kaget dan sedikit takut saat melihat sosok di depan kelasnya itu.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol, kelas XII IPA II."

"Saya Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Salam kenal, kami adalah mentor yang akan membimbing kalian selama kegiatan MOS berlangsung."

Baekhyun meremas paha Lay yang membuat Lay merasakan sakit dikulit mulusnya saat kuku Baekhyun sedikit menekan pahanya.

"Yak! Waeyo?" Lay bertanya dengan nada pelan dan terbingung-bingung sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan panik.

"Ku mohon Lay, katakan kalau ini semua mimpi."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

Flashback [Other Side]

"Jadi Kai dan Sehun di kelas X Bahasa II, Lalu Chen dan Kris di kelas X IPA I, Chanyeol dan aku di kelas X IPA II. Lalu—"

"Junmyun hyung bisakah aku dan Kris memegang kelas X Bahasa I?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Chan?"

"Ada salah satu murid di sana yang bertetangga denganku. Eomma nya menyuruhku memperhatikannya saat di sekolah. Ya, biasalah hyung remaja sekarang terkadang suka macam-macam, membuat orang tuanya cemas saja."

"Hmm, arraseo, chan-ah."

Setelah perkataan itu selesai senyuman evil terpampang di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum dan mengabaikan omongan Junmyun yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke telinganya. Mulutnya berbicara tanpa suara, _"Kena kau, Toge." _

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

Semua murid kelas Bahasa I kini sedang bermain games 'spidol berjalan'. Jadi seseorang memutarkan lagu sambil menggilirkan spidol itu ke teman samping meja mereka dan jika lagu itu terhenti maka yang memegang spidol itu akan diberi pertanyaan oleh para mentor. Tapi kali ini yang memegang spidol juga berhak memberikan pertanyaan kepada sang mentor. Adil bukan?

"Oke di mulai dari ujung depan sini." Kris mengangkat sebuah spidol ditangannya sambil menatap semua murid.

Chanyeol mulai mem-play musik dari handphone nya dan saat itu juga para murid menggilir spidol dari tangan mereka dengan heboh saling berteriak gaje.

Jari Chanyeol menyentuh layar handphone dan lagu itupun terhenti. Semua murid menengok kepada pria kecil bermata belo itu dengan tatapan _'mati kau.'_

"Sebutkan nama dan asal sekolahmu." Kris berbicara kepada si mata bulat itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, asal sekolah di Stars XO Junior High School." Pria bernama Kyungsoo itu berbicara dengan suara sedikit bergetar karna grogi atau mungkin takut.

"Oh jadi kalian satu sekolah ya?" Chanyeol berdiri sambil menunjuk Lay, Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

Lay dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia malah menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Wae?" Pertanyaan singkat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan jadi salah tingkah.

"A-aniyo ani ani. Mianhae." Dia menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris yang masih setia menunggu Chanyeol selesai bicara.

Kris menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di meja Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, ummm apa ada anggota OSIS yang memikat perhatianmu? Kalau ada siapa dan kalau tidak ada... harus ada."

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, Kyungsoo gelagapan dan dia menatap sekeliling temannya meminta pertolongan. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya tatapan minta maaf dari teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"A-ah. Pria tinggi, bibir tebal, kulit hitam tidak terlalu sih. Dan yang mukanya... kayak om om pedofil gitu, aku lupa namanya."

Jawaban Kyungsoo mendapat respon yang sangat baik. Bisa dilihat semua murid sudah saling menutup mulut serta ada yang memelototkan matanya hingga bola matanya hampir mental keluar ada juga yang meminta kresek untuk muntah #oke ini berlebihan#

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsso yang memerah semerah tomat yang sudah kematangan. Kris terkekeh dan mulai berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu untukku, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang tadinya terdiam sambil menahan semburat merah di pipinya kini malah bersemangat ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup maut.

"Apakah ada pria, yang menarik perhatian sunbae atau bahkan sunbae incar di kelas ini? Harus ada."

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengkopi pertanyaan Kris membuat para murid tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo ternyata cukup pintar.

Tangan kris terangkat keatas dan saat itu juga semua murid terdiam. Chanyeol yang ada di samping Kris mulai tersenyum geli saat melihat Kris yang tampaknya mulai grogi juga. Mata Kris menatap Chanyeol dan dia memelototi sahabatnya saat sadar jika dirinya sedang ditertawakan Chanyeol.

Pandangan Kris kembali tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan mulutnya mulai terbuka.

"Ada. Dia ada di absen terakhir-terakhir gitu. Tebak saja." Jawaban Kris sukses membuat orang-orang yang berabsen 20 kebawah histeris berfikir kalau itu adalah dirinya. Ya, kecuali pria manis berlesung pipi ini. Dia malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Dia pasti tidak peka juga dengan 'kode' dari Kris. Bisa saja orang itu dia bukan? Ya, bisa saja.

1 paket pertanyaan sudah terjawab dan kini permainan itu mulai dilanjutkan kembali. Chanyeol melanjutkan lagu dari handphone nya dan Kyungsoo mulai memberikan spidol itu ke teman sampingnya. Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam spidol itu berada, tangannya mulai gatal ingin mem-pause lagu di handphone. Dan saat spidol itu melewati Lay dan kini dipegang oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memhentikan lagunya. Semua orang reflek berteriak kencang saat melihat spidol itu dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya benda yang sedang ia pegang. Dia malah menawarkan Lay untuk memegang spidolnya dan Lay hanya menghindari sentuhan spidol dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan dia kini mulai berdehem dan sukses menarik perhatian para murid yang tadi sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

_"Ayo dong pertanyaan yang privasi."_

_"Yang seru dong pertanyaannya biar greget."_

_"Iya iya, yang frontal aja. Hahaha."_

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan adik-adik kelasnya. Keterbalikan dengan Baekhyun, kini dia hanya menaruh kepalanya diatas meja sambil terus meremas baju seragam Lay.

"So, ummm siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi dari Chanyeol. Tentu saja sebelum dia memasuki kelas ini dia sudah memeriksa data-data siswa baru lebih tepatnya –membaca data Byun Baekhyun—. Dipikir dari logika saja sudah bisa tertebak. Dari mana dia tau kalau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun satu sekolah bukan? Tapi sayangnya kelas ini memang kurang peka, atau mingkin saja loadingnya lama.

Kembali kepada Baekhyun. Kini dia terlihat gugup dan juga takut saat Chanyeol berbicara langsung kepadanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dipikirnya sudah cukup menenangkan hati, dia mulai angkat bicara.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, oke Baekhyun. Jadi aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu—"

"—Umm apakah kamu pernah beronani? Terakhir kapan? Dan di mana? Tidak boleh bohong."

Semua murid tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apalagi Baekhyun, dia terlihat shock berat sampai dia sulit untuk mengedipkan matanya untuk sekedar membuat matanya tak perih karena melolot seperti itu. Untungnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus pria jadi wajar saja kalau mereka berbicara seperti ini.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Lay yang di sampingnya hanya memandang Baekhyun dan meremas tangan Baekhyun. Berharap dia bisa menransfer kekuatan untuk sahabatnya ini.

Dengan perasaan gugup Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Kemarin, di. . . balkon kamarku."

Semua murid tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggepalkan tangannya. Dia sungguh kesal dengan kakak osisnya ini. Sungguh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam list orang yang sangat-sangat Baekhyun benci. Bahkan Chanyeol akan mendapat peringkat pertama untuk itu.

"Jadi Sunbae—"

Tanpa banyak komando Baekhyun melanjutkan bicara dan membuat semua murid mengalihkan pandangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum licik dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Sebesar apa penismu? Berasa senti lebih berapa mili, humm?"

Kris tertawa paling kencang saat mendengar pertanyaan adik kelasnya itu. Dia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba kaku. Kini gantian, Kris lah yang menertawakan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang membuat dirinya bangga. Chanyeol tersadar dan berdiri menatap adik-adik kelasnya. Dia mulai bersikap seperti biasa walaupun sangat terlihat jelas kalau dia masih telihat grogi juga.

Chanyeol menggambil penggaris dari meja seorang murid di depannya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ku rasa bisa sepanjang ini kalau sedang tegang. Diameternya cukup besar. Tentu saja penisku lebih besar dari milikmu, Byun. Dan kalau kamu ingin tau lebih detailnya, aku bisa menunjukan nya padamu nanti." Chanyeol mengelus penis nya dari luar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Baekhyun. Tindakahnnya itu membuat para murid lainnya semakin histeris meliat seniornya melakukan hal itu di depan mereka.

"Sial. Mati aku."

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, menyesal akan pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

.

Kegiatan mentor-ing berlangsung dengan sukses di kelas X Bahasa I. Bel sekolah telah dibunyikan dan semua murid berjalan keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk pulang ke rumah.

_"Annyeong sunbae."_

_"Sampai jumpa, sunbae-nim."_

_"See you tumorrow, Chan-sunbae, Kris-sunbae."_

_"Gumawo untuk materi hari ini, senior."_

Murid-murid di kelas Baekhyun sudah mulai keluar dari ruang kelas. Dan tak lupa memberikan ucapan salam serta ucapan terima kasih untuk kedua mentor itu.

Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal, terbukti dari caranya memasuki buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya. Lay yang disampingnya sudah menggendong tasnya dan terlihat gerakan tubuhnya yang mencurigakan.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menatap tanpa ekspesi sedangkan Lay hanya terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Emm Byun, aku kebelet pipis. Tunggu aku arraseo? Aku hanya sebentar. BYE BAEKHYUN SUNGGUH INI SUDAH DI UJUNG!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap tidak percaya temannya yang kini tengah berlari cepat berpapasan dengan Kris, salah satu mentor nya yang juga sudah keluar dari kelas. Dan Baekhyun? Dia hanya ditinggal sendirian oleh sahabatnya itu.

Oh, tidak! Dia tidak sendirian. Seorang mentor masih berada di dalam kelas Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari manusia besar yang tengah menatapnya lapar.

Baekhyun hanya mendumel tidak jelas sambil terus memasuki alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel. Wajahnya masih terlihat kusut karena dia mengalami kejadian-kejadian tidak mengenakan hari ini, di sekolah 'impiannya'.

"Bodoh. Mentor bodoh yang membuatku malu, dia juga yang meremas bokongku. Malah tampangnya seperti orang idiot, sok-sok keren padahal gembel."

"EHEMMMM!"

Dengan tatapan kesal Baekhyun membalikan badannya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memaki orang yang ada di depannya tetapi kini dia malah membulatkan matanya. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Baekhyun terkaget-kaget seperti itu kecuali makhluk mesum yang sedang dia caci-maki sedari tadi.

Bagaikan di film-film lokal, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Bukan, bukan tatapan saling mengagumi. Tatapan ini berbeda dari cerita-cerita di tv itu. Tatapan itu tatapan yang . . .

"Jadi siapa orang idiot itu? Bodoh? Gembel?" Pertanyaan singkat Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun merinding ketakutan.

Matanya terus menatap ke arah pintu. Berharap pria manis berlesung itu berlari menghampirinya dan menyeretnya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Ini sudah lewat 5 menit dan Lay belum juga kembali. Membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat melihat Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan senyuman aneh.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur sementara Chanyeol melangkah maju. Baekhyun menarik tasnya dan berjalan cepat melewati Chanyeol. Tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol justru menarik Tas yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tangan nakal milik Chanyeol mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dari luar seragam. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri cengkraman erat Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan ukuran penisku kepadamu."

"Sunbae! A-apa yang kauuu mmnnhhh."

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat bibir Chanyeol menempel serta memberikan _kissmark_ pada leher jenjangnya. Sadar akan desahannya itu, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cukup kencang untuk menahan desahannya.

Tapi seberapa keras usahanya desahan itu tetap saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mesum saat melihat raut wajah memerah Baekhyun.

"Menikmatinya humm?"

"Ngghhhh b-brengshhekkk aaahhhhh."

_._

_._

_._

"Ahhhhh, leganya."

Lay tersenyum saat merasakan sesuatu yang ditahan-tahan itu sudah keluar dari dirinya[?] Lay merapihkan sedikit pakaiannya dan juga penampilannya sebelum keluar dari toilet. Dia membuka knop pintu dan sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang di depannya.

"O-oh Kris sunbae, hehe. Ku kira siapa."

Lay memberikan mentornya senyuman manis dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari seseorang di hadapannya ini.

"Permisi, aku ingin keluar." Kris mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap remeh Lay.

Lay sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan Kris kepadanya. Lay menunduk dan sedikit mendorong pelan tubuh Kris agar dia bisa keluar dari salah satu bilik kecil dalam toilet ini. Tindakan Lay malah membuat Kris semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Lay.

Panik, kini Lay terlihat panik melihat tingkah aneh seniornya. Lay terlihat takut saat Kris memojokan dirinya ke tembok dan mencoba menciumnya dengan kasar.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhasil menghindari bibir Kris yang siap melahap bibir ranumnya.

Kris mengangkat dagu Lay dan melumat kasar bibir cherry milih hobaenya. Lay hanya membelakan matanya, dia meringis kesakitan saat bibirnya dilumat kasar dan semakin kasar tiap detiknya.

"Sunb—mmpphhh aahhh mmnnckk."

Mata Lay menatap mata Kris yang tertutup rapat menikmati lumatannya sendiri pada bibir Lay.

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit Kris melumat bibir itu. Layaknya manusia biasanya, mereka butuh oksigen dan Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lay menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut tapi otaknya terus berjalan berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari singa lapar di depannya ini.

Tindakan yang tidak terduga, ternyata Lay meremas kencang penis Kris dari luar celana dan membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa membuang kesempatan emas Lay keluar dari bilik kecil itu.

Tidak, Kris tidak sebodoh itu. Kini Kris menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk menyelengkat Lay dan itu berhasil. Lay terjatuh dan Kris membalikan badan Lay hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

Dengan perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay dan meniup leher sensitive Lay.

"Ngghhhhhh."

_'Kriieettt'_

Pintu toilet terbuka, dua orang pria memasuki toilet dengan raut wajah kagetnya. Lay tersenyum melihat ada malaikat yang menyelamatkan nasib buruknya.

Mereka berempat saling terdiam di tempat. Selang beberapa detik seorang pria berkulit putih pucat itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Jadi, dia hobae yang hyung maksud?"

"Sungguh, dia manis. Sebesar apa penis nya, hyung? Kebetulan aku tidak pernah merasakan sex berempat orang. Kurasa ini menyenangkan."

Mereka berdua bukan malaikat. Lay salah, sangat salah. Mereka berdua sama saja seperti senior yang sedang menindihnya ini.

"Ayo hyung, kita mulai saja."

"ANNDDWAAEEE!"

.

.

.

"Aaahhh brengseekkhh nnghhh."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun naik turun tidak nyaman saat benda mirip penis dari karet itu keluar-masuk di holenya. Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menggenjot tubuhnya sendiri dengan dildo yang sudah di tempelkan di kursi. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menggeliat antara nikmat dan juga sakit.

"Terus, Byun. Kurang dalam."

"Mmmnnhhh aahhh s-shhiitt."

Pria di depan Baekhyun berdiri dan menekan bahu Baekhyun cukup kencang sehingga membuat dildo panjang dan besar itu masuk sempurna ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Erangan sakit Baekhyun sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol dan dia menyukai erangan itu.

Untung saja sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi dan menyisakan satpam yang bertugas menjaga di pos depan lantai satu. Sedangkan Baekhyun berada di lantai 3, sehingga mustahil jika erangan Baekhyun terdengar sampai ke bawah sana.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, tangan besar Chanyeol membelai penis kecil Baekhyun yang sudah tegak sempurna, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggila dibuatnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun lalu melahapnya dan saat itu juga Baekhyun semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya minikmati hangat di penisnya dan juga sentuhan di holenya. Tidak hanya mengemut penis Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga meremas pelan penis Baekhyun yang membuat penis kecil itu berkedut-kedut.

"Aaahhhh, a—aku mmnnhhh."

"Nnnhhhh Keluarkan saja sayang."

"A-awwhh mmnnhh aahhhhh."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis Baekhyun dari mulutnya dan tersenyum puas melihat sperma kental Baekhyun di telapak tangannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang bersandar kursi sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Baekhyun sedikit menaikan punggungnya sehingga membuat dildo itu terlepas dari dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, Tangan Chanyeol menarik lembut pinggang Baekhyun dan dia menciumi punggung mulus Baekhyun.

"Akan ku berikan kesempatan untukmu merasakan penis asli, bukan mainan lagi."

"Tapi sunb—aahhhhhh."

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat penis besar Chanyeol memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis menahan perih. Penis Chanyeol 2 kali lebih besar dari pada penis mainan yang tadi sempat bersinggah di tubuh Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol meletakan tangan Baekhyun ke sisi meja. Dia membungkukan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai menggenjot penis nya perlahan.

"Ouuhhh so tigghttt hummnnhh."

"So—aahhhh s-sialan kau."

"Lubangmu terlalu kecil untuk penis besarku. Ini terlalu sempiitttt."

Chanyeol mulai mempercepat tusukan penisnya pada Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan umpatan kebencian dari pria mungil itu.

Tangannya menampar cukup keras bongkahan bokong Baekhyun yang malah membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesetanan, dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya agar penis Chanyeol semakin dalam memasukinya.

Penis Baekhyun yang menganggur Chanyeol kocok cepat seiring dengan tusukannya pada hole Baekhyun yang terus menjepit penisnya.

"Teruushhh, y-yaa di sanahhhh."

"Ouushhh mmnhhh di sini?"

"Yeeahhhh m-morreee."

"Biittchhhh kau sexy, Byunn."

"Ssssh Chan, lepaskan! A-aku tak tahaannn."

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya. Ibu jari Chanyeol masih setia menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan rasa nyeri di penisnya.

"Lepas bodoohhh!"

"Tunggu—nngghhh sebentar, Byun. Aku belum selesaii mmnnhhh. Ouuhh yeahhh mnnhh."

"Akkkhhhh BYYUUNN/CHHANN."

Erangan panjang menggema di ruangan ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terengah-engah setelah kegiatan panas mereka.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun sehingga membuat spermanya mengalir keluar dari hole hobaenya. Sperma Baekhyun mengotori perut dan dadanya sendiri.

Tangan Chanyeol mengambil seragamnya yang berserakan dan segera memakainya.

Dia merapikan menampilannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas. Sebelum Chanyeol menjauh, dia menoleh menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Byun. Sungguh, kau sangat hebat."

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol menjauh.

"Hiikkss, Bajingan sialan."

**.:TBC:.**

**Balesan Review :3**

**exindira** : Somay somay kali :3 xD hehehe some-somenya chapter selanjutnya deh .-.v catu catu dulu

**Kim Eun Seob** : Wah sepertinya KrisBaek ga akan berjaya di sini. ChanBaek shipper ga rela Baekhyun terbagi katanya xDD

**chika love baby baekhyun **: Ini nc nya Baekhyun-Chanyeol sudah jadi, tapi hancur huhuhu (/0\)

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** : Tenang, Baekhyun milik Chanyeol .-.

**taotaoie**: Icing next chap ya cayang xD

**DahsyatNyaff, 1004baekie, LennyLay, miira, 13613, Guest, jongindo, hyemi kim, NyekNyek** : Sudah di lanjut yaps :3

**Nenehcabill** : mesum mesum tetep ganteng muehehe xD Iya udah dilanjut ini. Wah ini udah dipanjangin sepanjang anu Chanyeol #ditabok

**petiteboy0506 **: ChanBaek ga kebagian threesome nih, dunia milik mereka berdua saja x'D

**neli amelia** : Yah ketebak ya si pirang dan si coklat. Iya, dia itu barbie ituloh yang ditivi kalo liburan[?] xD

**farfaridah16** : Ampuni saya, sepertinya ini tidak hot aw aw saya tidak ahli xD

**thepaendeo **: Iya kamu benar wahahaha. Nanti pada nongol satu persatu. Semuanya kebagian .-.

**Majey Jannah 97** : Eightsome? Aduh aku ngakak bayangin Baekhyun di perkosa sebegitu banyak orang haha xD

**vitCB9** : Oke, ini tidak ada KrisBaek. Aman[?]

**awesomepearlescent **: KrisLay baru nongol sebentar di sini. Next chap ada KrisLay NC. Stay tune teyuss *-*/\

**BabyBuby** : Yang pemerkosaan next chap ya. Ini amsih permulaan tidak boleh terburu-buru[?]

**Natsuko Kazumi** : Iya ini sudah di update maap kalo tidak kilat xD

**Minhyo Park aka sweetbanababy** : Seniornya sudah ketauan di sini sayang *-*/\

**otomeharu22** : Iya tentang MOS. Tapi MOS nya pencabulan #kabur

**MinieZhang **: Ayo siapa hayo :3 xD ini sudah lanjuutt

**Nhaaa** : /kedip-kedip/[?] ini sudah dilanjut :3

**Lili** : Waaa tadi aku juga mau masukin ChanBaeKai tapi ga jadi ._.v

**chanbaekyu **: si toge itu si cabe[?] sudah dilanjuttt

**we are the b** : BDSM PARAH? OKE BISA DIATUR CINTAHH HAHAHA /ketawa nista/[?]

**YOONA** : siapa hayo yang diomongin. Jangan jangan aku #plak

**shin il kwang** : iya semoga tidak kena huhuhu :'

**jonaris** : SuLay? Bisa diatur :3

**Guest** : Kalo manggil cabe kan ga enak xD

**Gabisalogin** : Wadoh aku ga tau deh kalo ini hot atau ga. Kalo kurang hot tambahin bon cabe sajahhh \(*-*)/

**Parklili** : Baekhyun emang lebai dari kecil #ditabok #dikeroyok

**exoo12** : Bisa diatur cinta (9*_*)9

**Baeklinerbyun **: Dia kan Bacon. Jadi perlu dicicipi enak atau ga #eh xD

**nur991fah **: ChanBaek cukup berdua xD

**amandarizky03** : Kray hot *-* semoga ga gagal hot deh ya xD doain aja

Sorry sepertinya kelamaan update .-. Tadinya mau bikin Lay sama Baekhyun threesome masing-masing ._. tapi ChanBaek shipper pada demo, ga bolehin Baekhyun terbagi. Ciyee xD Hahaha ya sudah yang kebagia some-some Lay saja. Dengan siapapun itu rahasia. Pokoknya mengejutkan[?]

Oh toge ya? Hahaha xD Yang aku maksud toge itu Baekhyun. Ko bisa aku panggil toge? .-. Soalnya kalo liat fanart Baekhyun selalu ada pohon di kepalanya dan aku kalo nyebut itu pohon toge terus xD haahahaha sejarah toge nih xD

Sekian dari saya, maaf kalo tidak hot, kependekan, typo(s), keterlambatan update, cerita yang aneh dsb :3 semakin banyak review semakin semangat sayang menulis ff nya yeahhhh.

REVIEW PLEASE :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Pervert Senior**

Author : Ivey Jung

Cast : Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho and other

Rate : M

Summary : APA?! Ospek di sekolah ternama ini memakan waktu 1minggu? Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana kah kisah si mungil Baekhyun dan temannya melewati nasib buruk bersama senior-senior mesumnya? CHECK THIS OUT!

Warning : Boy Love, BDSM dikit, Some-some/?

.

.

Suasana mencekam yang tercipta dala ruangan cukup luas ini. Memperlihatkan 4 orang pria yang sedang melakukan susatu ntah apa itu.

Salah satu dari mereka melangkah maju mendekati seorang pria yang sedang terpojok di ujung ruangan dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Keringat panik bercucuran dari wajah manisnya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pria ini sangat ketakutan dapat terlihatn raut wajah dan juga gerak tubuhnya yang gemetar bukan main.

"Takut?"

Suara berat itu menggema di ruangan. Membuat pria kecil di pojokan melotot kaget kearahnya. Jadi tangannya membelai tiap lekuk wajah pria manis di depannya. Wajahnya kini sudah beranda tepat di depan wajahnya.

Lima senti, empat senti, 3 senti, dua senti. Satu senti dan . . .

_'mmnncckk arrshhh.'_

Kecupan ganas dengan dibumbui gigitan kasar di dalamnya membuat lawannya meringis kesakitan.

Satu kecupan kasar itu sudah terlepas. Kini tangan pria pirang itu menyentuh leher pria mungil. Ditariknya, dikecupnya, digigitnya hingga merah.

Gerakan berontak dari pria mungilpun tak ampu membuat sang lawan berhenti dari kegiatannya, berontakannya malah membuat lawannya semakin bersemangat 'memakan' leher sensitif nya.

"B-brengsek."

Satu kata yang selama hidupnya baru dia ucapkan. Dengan nada gemetar dan mata yang enyiratkan rasa ketakutan dia menatap namja di depannya yang terdiam melihatnya.

_'plaakkk'_

Satu tamparan kencang yang dia dapatkan. Kini tubuhnya sudah terdorong dan membuatnya terbaring di lantai yang dingin dengar seorang namja yang kini dudu di perut ratanya.

"Kris hyung, kau terlalu lama."

Dua orang di belakangnya hanya menyenderkan dirinya di tembok sambil mengendus bosan.

"Suruh siapa di sana, Sehun? Kai? Kalian boleh bergabung denganku dan Yixing."

Mendengar jawaban hyungnya mereka kaget dan bertatapan satu sama lain dengan mulut menganga. Tanpa disangka kedua pria itu berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Yixing.

Pria bernama Sehun sudah membuka cepat kemejanya dan melonggarkan sabuk sekolahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun melumat bibir ranum Yixing sehingga membuatnya terkejut dan mendorong bahu Sehun. Sekuat apapun dia mendorong, Sehun bukanlah tandanginnya.

Yixing hanya diam saat Sehun melumat dan menghisap kasar bibirnya. Tangannya kini sudah berada di rambut rapi Sehun.

Saat Sehun tengah menikmati bibir Yixing, dia mendapatkan satu jabakan cukup kuat dari pria di bawahnya yang membuatnya melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

Yixing berdiri cepat dan berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Sial..

Dikunci..

Yixing membalikan badannya dan mendapatkan ketiga kakak kelasnya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membahayakan. Tubuh Yixing sudah rapat dengan pintu, sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya melorot, menandakan dia sudah pasrah dan tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Karna dia yakin apapun yang dia lakukan akan berujung nol.

.

.

.

_'Drrrtt drrttt.'_

Baekhyun yang sedang memakai dasinya sedikit terkejut saat handphone di saku celananya bergetar menandakan ada telfon masuk.

'Yixing's Calling'

Dengan cepat dia menyentuh warna hijau untuk mengangkatnya. Dan menempelkan benda kecil itu di telinganya.

"Yak! Pabboya, kau dimana?"

"Hehehe, Baekhyun-ah maafkan aku. Aku sudah pulang, tadi perutku sakit dan aku menelfon ibuku."

"Hah? Jinjja? Ah ya sudah tak apa. Kau sudah di rumah?"

"N-nde, uhum sudah di kamarku. Kau masih di sekolah? Cepatlah pulang ini sudah terlaru sore. Maafkan aku, Baekhynnie."

"Gwenchana, cepat sembuh, istirahatlah. Bye Yixing."

"Bye Baekh—"

"Yixing?! Kau tau? Tadi aku—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa berhenti? Tadi kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kelasnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Digigitnya bibirnya dan kini air matanya sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

"Byun? Masih di sana?"

Tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Yixing-ah, bogoshippeo. Hehehe."

Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan Yixing menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya menarik ranselnya dan dia berjalan kearah tangga untuk turun sampai lantai satu.

Tangan kecilnya meremas handphone dengan raut wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

"Sudah?"

Kris berbicara dengan mata tertutup dengan tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Yixing. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menaruh handphone nya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Baiklah puaskan kami, aku tak sabar."

Yixing menatap Kai yang sudah naked. Ya, semuanya memang sudah melepaskan pakaian mereka, tak terkecuali dengan Yixing. Mereka sempat kesusahan menghadapi Yixing yang lincah saat ingin melarikan diri lagi tapi pada akhirnya Yixing menyerah saat mereka bilang akan memperkosa Baekhyun jika dirinya menolak. Dan tentu, Yixing tidak akan merelakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau mengemutnya?"

Lamunan Yixing buyar saat penis Sehun sudah terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Sehun yang tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun hanya memutar bola matanya dan tangannya mencengkram pipi tirus Yixing.

"Kubilang emut!"

Sehun sudah tak sabar dan kini dia sudah menamparkan bibir Yixing dengan penis besarnya.

Dengan berat hati Yixing membuka mulutnya dan mengoral panis besar kakak kelasnya. Ekspresi Sehun mulai berubah saat bibir Yixing maju mundur di penisnya.

Dua pria dibelakang Se-Xing hanya terdiam dengan penis mereka yang sudah menengang sambil menyaksikan blowjob live di depan mereka.

Kris dan Kai menghampir Yixing dan mengelus kedua pipi Yixing dengan penis mereka masing-masing.

Yixing seakan mengerti, kedua tangannya sudah berada di penis Kai dan Kris. Dengan gerakan 'atas-bawah' tangannya mampu membuat dua orang ini menutup matanya erat.

Mulut Yixing pun tak terlepas dari penis Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menyodok mulut Yixing dengan cepat.

"Aahhhh s-sial ini nikmatthh."

"Terus, emut penishhh kuuu."

"Mnnhh Lebih cepat, Xinggghhh."

Yixing seolah menjadi seseorang bisex profesional. Terlihat dari raut wajah ketiga kakak kelasnya yang terlihat puas dan menikmati pekerjaan Yixing.

Kris menggenggam tangan Yixing yang ada di penisnya dan menggerakan tangan Yixing turun sehingga penisnya terbebas dari jemari lentik adik kelasnya.

Kris mengangkat pinggang Yixing. Seolah meminta Yixing menungging untuknya. Dan tanpa sadar Yixing sudah menungging dengan mulut dan tangan yang masih sibuk dengan penis-penis kakak kelasnya.

Jari Kris yang sudah dilumuri lotion yang dia pegang tadi mulai mengelus pinky hole Yixing. Dimasukannya kedua jarinya perlahan dan kedua jari itu mencoba membuat hole sempit itu melebar dengan gerakan seperti gunting itu.

"Mnnnpphhh."

Yixing yang tengah mengemut penis Sehun kini sudah mendesah pelan saat jari Kris sduah keluar masuk di holenya.

Penis Sehun yang kini menganggur dia kocok dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk dengan penis Kai, dan holenya yang masih dimainkan dengan gemas oleh Kris.

Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan desahan kenikmatan dari tiap pihak.

"Aaahhh teruusshhh seperti ituuhh."

"Sial aku tak tahannnnn."

"Akkhhh sun-sunbae—"

Desahan yang seolah saling bersautan itu membuat nafsu mereka bertambah. Terbukti dari Kris yang semakin mersemangat menyodok hole Yixing dengan jarinya dan diiringi dengan tamparan pada kedua bokong Yixing.

"Ouuhh yeahhh aahahhhh."

Tanpa terduga Sehun-Kai-Yixing mengeluarkan sperma nya berbarengan dengan desahan panjang yang menjadi satu.

Deru nafas mereka tak beraturan. Kris mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Yixing.

Kris mengangkat Yixing dan mendudukannya dipangkuan dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Penisnya yang tegang sempurna sudah siap berperang di depan holenya. Satu gerakan dari Kris yang membuat Yixing mencakar paha Kris saat benda tumpul itu memaksa masuk ke dalamnya.

Kai sudah memposisikan wajahnya di depan penis kecil Yixing sedangkan Sehun yang di samping Kris sudah melumat bibir ranum itu.

Tangan kris memundurkan pinggang Yixing dan membuat penisnya masuk perlahan. Kai sudah menghisap penis Yixing dengan lahap dan Sehun yang sudah menekan tengkuk Yixing untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kris dengan brutal mengeluar-masukan penis besarnya yang membuat Yixing mendesah tertahan karna ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun.

Jamari Yixing membelai lembut tiap surai rambut Kai. Dengan sesekali Yixing menekan kepala Kai.

Sehun yang bosan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yixing dan kini Yixing sudah mendesah sejadi-jadinya karna sodokan kasar Kris.

"Eummhh mmnhhh fasstterrrr."

"Nnngghhh menggiurkan sekaliihh"

"Kai—sunbaaee, teruushhh."

"Akkkhhh! Di sanahhh ouuhhh."

Kris tersenyum mendengar desahan kenikmatan Yixing saat penisnya menubruk benda kenyal di dalam hole Yixing.

Yixing sedikit membuka matanya dan terrsenyum kecil saat melihat Sehun hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya yang tengah menikmati sentuhan kesetanan dari dua pria mesum ini.

Yixing menarik dagu Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut. Kecupan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum manis, dan Yixing yang juga tersenyum dengan diselingi desahan dari mulutnya.

Wajah Sehun kini sudah berada tepat di depan dada Yixing. Lidahnya menyapu bersih dada Yixing yang membuatnya kegelian.

Sehun menjilat tonjolan coklat kepink-an di dada Yixing. Dikulumnya perlahan seolah dia adalah seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Nipple Yixing yang kanan pun tak luput dari jemari Sehun yang tangan memilinnya berlahan.

Tubuh Yixing sudah gemetar menahan rasa nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun yang masih menghisap beringas nipplenya. Yixing enoleh kebelakang menatap Kris yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Tangan aba-aba Kris sudah melumat habis bibir Yixing. Dan Kai yang masih sibuk mengocok penisnya sendiri dan panis Yixing di mulutnya.

Keempat orang ini semakin bernafsu. Gerakan mereka semakin cepat tiap detiknya. Remasan, hisapan, lumatan, dari meraka sudah tak terasa seperti apa kasarnya.

Yixing sudah memutuskan ciumannya dengan Kris dan tengah bernafas seperlunya dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati tiap sentuhahan di tubuhnya.

"Aaahhhhhh, semppiitthhh."

"Nnngghh aku ingin keluuaarr."

"Ahhh aahhhh nikmaattt."

"Ouuhhhh ya terruushhh."

Tangan Yixing sudah meremas kasar penis tegang Sehun dan Kai yang tadi sempat dia anggurkan. Tangan Kai dan Sehun juga tengah mengocok berbarengan penis mungil Yixing

Sementara Kris masih terlalu sibuk mengeluar-masukan penisnya di dalam hole Yixing.

Semua penis mereka memerah dan berkedut-kedut yang embuat mereka mendesah kesetanan.

"Yahhhhh, aahhhh kocokk teruushh."

"Remashhh penisshh kuu."

"Dammnnhhh your holleee."

"Aahhh Aku tak kuaattt mmnnhh."

"Togetherr babbee."

"Ouuhhhh Aaaahhhhhhhh"

Dan tak terhitung detik, mereka semua mendesah nikmat saat sperma mereka sudah keluar dengan beberapa kali semprotan.

Ini adalah pengalaman sex pertama Yixing. Dengan tiga orang yang memuaskan dirinya dan dirinya yang harus memuaskan ketiga orang itu juga. Pengalaman ini tidak akan bisa Yixing lupakan seumur hidupnya.

** ::TBC::**

Wohohoho #ditendang (Woy thor lu update lama amat) jeng jeng jeng coli coli/? cobeli ya, lanjutannya lama pffrrtt. Minggu lalu aku mau lanjut eh tapi ada berita yang bikin heboh [pasti tau kan kenapa? :') ga usah dibahas #ngek] jadi ga napsu dan bikin aku nutup laptop dan males nulis lagi. Tadinya mau gantungin ini fanfic tapi kasian readerku /peluk satu-satu/?

Ya seperti janji, bakal ada bdsm dan some some/? maaf kan aku kalau tidak hot sama sekali. Maaf typo nya banyak karna bikinnya ga ada 1 jam :'' langsung publish. Maafkan aku yang membuat bdsm gagal/? Maafkan aku yang membuat Baekhyun mewek di sini/? Maaf juga SuLay nya ga ada di sini. Tapi tenang pairing di sini banyak/? semua bakal nonggol dari yang official sampe yang crack. semua komplit/?

Hehehe, btw thanks buat reader setiaku {}

maaf ga bisa review satu-satu. Biar cepet kepublish saja lah ini fanfic biar aku ga di gentangin teyuss :'v

**Big Thanks to ::**

Su Hoo, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, 1004baekie, devrina, neli amelia, farfaridah16, LennyLay, kukuruyuuk, hujanAIR, yaoivofah, otomeharu22, Genieaaa, hinagiku2705, Baeklinerbyun, MinieZhang, BabyBuby, Nhaaa, Fanxingege, , chanbaekyu, Nenehcabill, miira, hyemi kim, YOONA, .39, exoo12, Guest, tirza, nur991fah, 13613, we are the b, ffinzkray, Kim Eun Seob, rabbitbee6, alysaexostans, alfhietrilyly, QueenHafiza, Kaisoo addicted, jongindo, amandarizky03, michyeosseo, JoonXing, alexara, taotaoie, xxxLay

Makasih buat yang review. Banyakin ya biar semangat nulisnya nambah :'v

**REVIEW LAGI :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pervert Senior**

Author : Ivey Jung

Cast : Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho and other

Rate : T [for this chapter]

* * *

><p>Di malam hari yang dingin ini terlihat seorang pria berseragam sekolah yang sedang berjalan menunduk kearah rumahnya. Di seberang terlihat pria kecil yang sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Dengan mata memincing pria di balkon itu menatap penasaran pria yang sedang berjalan gontai seperti tak punya semangat hidup.<p>

Matanya terbelak saat pria di jalan itu sudah berjalan semakin dekat dari lokasi tempat berdirinya.

"Yixing?"

Pria yang dipanggil Yixing menoleh keatas dan menatap kaget kearah seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Tubuhnya diam membeku dengan tatapan tak lepas dari pria di balkon sebelah rumahnya.

Tak ada pergerakan dari Yixing, pria di balkon itu memasuki kamarnya dan tak lama keluarlah dia dari rumah megahnya dan menghampiri Yixing.

"Kau bilang sudah pulang duluan karna sakit. Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Dari mana saja? Dengan siapa?"

Tiga pertanyaan beruntun yang Yixing dapatkan. Dia hanya menunduk diam tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Hey, kenapa di—"

"Aku lelah. Sampai besok, Baekhyun."

"Tunggu! Heyyy!"

Yixing mengacuhkan perkataan Baekhyun. Dan kini dia sudah memasuki rumahnya. Sebelum menutup pintu Yixing sempat tersenyum miris kearah Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, baru kali ini Yixing pulang malam dengan diiringi senyuman aneh.

.

.

Dentingan bel masuk sekolah sudah terdengar, suara ribut mengisi seisi ruangan kelas X Bahasa I karna para siswa sedang ngerumpi pagi hari dengan teman-teman baru mereka.

Seorang pria bermata sedikit sipit memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan siulan kecil dari bibirnya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan ekpresi wajah 'sok keren' sambil terus merapikan poninya agar terlihat 'sedikit manly'[?]

Baekhyun menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, teman semasa SMPnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk leher Kyungsoo erat.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Yixing belum datang?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin dan tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan hanya membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah datar dengan mata bulatnya, menandakan dia tidak mempunyai jawaban yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

Senyuman Baekhyun memudar saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil melepaskan pelukannya serta memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Masa belum datang? Jangan bohong."

Baekhyun menatap melas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'hungry puppy'. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menyentil dahi sempit Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah. Sana minggir ada mentor."

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan menatap kearah pintu kelas. Matanya menangkap dua sosok raksasa kembar tak serupa yang berjalan tegap. Keduanya mulai tebar pesona dan itu sangat membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah di tempat.

Setelah kedua mentor itu duduk menaruh tas mereka di meja guru, Baekhyun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya, begitupun dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar ketika melihat dua mentornya sudah memasuki ruang kelasnya. Matanya menatap sinis kearah salah seorang mentornya, Chanyeol.

"Well, morning adik-adikku."

"Morning, sunbae."

Chanyeol tersenyum cukup ramah ketika mendengar jawaban dari para juniornya. Tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku, yang membuat dirinya terlihat makin bercharisma. Jangan lupakan tatapan memuja para murid X Bahasa I yang terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Kris hanya terkekeh melihat sifat sksd sahabatnya yang membuatnya sedikit geli. Mata Kris tertuju kearah bangku kosong di ujung belakang kelas, tepat di samping bangku Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

Tangan Kris memegang buku absen siswa dan memperhatikan nama-nama yang tertulis di dalamnya.

Sebagian murid menoleh ke kanan-kiri, depan-belakang untuk memeriksa siapa yang belum masuk ke kelas.

Salah seorang murid bername tag Huang Zi Tao mengangkat tangannya. Mata Kris berpaling dari buku absen dan memperhatikan pria bermata seperti panda itu.

"Ya?"

"Zhang Yi Xing belum datang, sunbae."

"Oh, Mr Zhang. Jadi ada yang tau kenapa Zhang Yi Xing tidak masuk?"

Semua murid terdiam. Sebagian dari mereka hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan mereka tidak mengetahui kabar teman baru mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi juga tidak tau?"

Kini Chanyeol lah yang berbicara. Baekhyun hanya menatap jijik cengiran khas Chanyeol yamg menurut Baekhyun semakin membuat mentornya itu terlihat 'idiot'.

_'Ganteng-genteng ko idiot'_ Baekhyun berkata di dalam hati. Dengan segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Lihatlah teman kalian, terpesona dengan suaraku."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan menatap teman-temannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman menggoda. Terpesona katanya? Pffrrtt tidak mungkin terjadi, Baekhyun mulai mendumel dalam hati.

_"Ciye Byun Baekhyun, suka sama mentornya ya? Hahaha."_

_"Cinta lokasi nih."_

_"Tembak, tembak, tembak."_

"Si tinggi dan si pendek."

Shiittt. Baekhyun memandang tak suka orang yang berkata terakhir itu, dan ternyata orang itu adalah raksasa tak tau diri. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang marah. Bukannya takut melihat wajah seram juniornya, Chanyeol malah menganggap Baekhyun imut jika seperti itu. Dia seperti puppy yang sedang ngambek kepada majikannya karna majikannya terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain.

_"Ah manis sekali manusia ini."_ –Chanyeol's mind

Kris yang sudah muak melihat adegan pdkt[?] ChanBaek mulai buka mulut agar keduanya bisa berhenti bertatap mata, yang satu memuji yang satu menghina.

"Hey hey, malah asyik kasmaran. Jadi Yixing ini alfa, izin atau sakit?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan sinar lasernya dari mata Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Kris. Bahu Baekhyun terangkat menandakan kalau pria imut ini tidak mengetaui kabar dari sahabat karibnya.

"Tapi, kurasa dia sakit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat saat terkahir aku melihatnya kemarin malam."

Selesainya Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam dan mengacuhkan tatapan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam dan memperhatikan kedua mentornya. Dia sadar kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan ucapannya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun pun tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

**_Baekhyun P.O.V_**

Hari ini kedua raksasa itu mengajak kami berjalan-jalan mengitari seluruh gedung sekolah. Haahhh kakiku pegal sekali naik-turun tangga sekolah. Kamar mandinya banyak, kantinnya besar, uks nya bersih dan sejuk. Benar kata orang-orang, sekolah ini memang sangat elit. Aku sangat bangga bisa bersekolah di sini tapi aku sama sekali tidak bangga mempunya senior idiot macam, PARK CHANYEOL.

Ntah mengapa kalau membicaraan orang itu tiba-tiba mood ku ambles. Berani-beraninya dia memperkosaku. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya aku menikmati itu. Tapi hey tetap saja. Dia yang memperkosaku! Manusia idiot, tidak tau diri. Habis pakai lalu dibuang. Memang aku apa? Softex?

Haahh lupakan masalah softex, aku harus pulang. Ya, ini sudah habis jam pelajaran dan semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai ke pagar sekolah tercinta ini.

Aku harus pulang sendiri seperti kemarin, Yixing tidak masuk dan aku merasa kesepian. Jalan sendiri, makan dikantin sendiri, bicara sendiri huufftt.

_'Grreeb.'_

Ku alihkan pandanganku saat merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tasku.

_Shit.._

_Park Chanyeol.._

_Lagi.._

Aku hanya menatapnya datar dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan jalan anggunku yang tadi sempat tertunda karna si idiot itu.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, si idiot itu masih mengikutiku. Dia menatapku sambil menarik kecil ujung bajuku, persis seperti keponakanku yang masih bergigi dua.

Karna risih aku berhenti dan menatapnya tak suka. Dan seperti biasa dia hanya nyengir tidak jelas di depanku.

Ku hela nafas berat dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih setia dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Dan lagi-lagi dia menarikku.

"Arrgghhtt apa sih hah?" Ku keluarkan suara emas 5 oktafku untuk menyembur wajah idiot manusia jangkung itu. Tak ku sangka dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Polos! Ku ulang lagi, dia menatapku dengan pandangan POLOS!

Sungguh sangat berbeda saat dia meng'ehem' ku kemarin saat kelas. Aku bergedik ngeri, ku rasa dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Baru saja aku ingin meninggalkannya, dia mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Ayo pulang bersama."

"...Humm?"

.

.

"Ayo pulang bersama"

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan mentornya. Baekhyun memutar badannya dan menatap aneh Chanyeol.

"Humm?"

"Ku bilang bersama, aku tak tega melihatmu jalan sendirian. Kali ini aku memaksa. Kajja."

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol segera menyeret tangan Baekhyun yang masih terbingung-bingung. Baekhyun memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun kini menatap ke wajah tampan Chanyeol, yang diperhatikan kini menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya memanas saat dirinya tertangkat basah sedang memperhatikan wajah seseorang disampingnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah sambil menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu para siswa sekolah. Tangannya mempererat genggamnya pada tangan kecil Baekhyun. Dia berhenti dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi empuk bus ini.

Chanyeol menduduki dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kearah jendela bus yang terbuka, membiarkan angin semilir menggoyangkan rambut indahnya.

Bus sudah terpenuhi oleh para menumpang. Supir bus langsung tancap gas dan menjalan busnya.

Angin semilir yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum menikmati wajahnya yang terasa sejuk. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap jendela bening itu, dia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang terdiam menatap kearah lain.

Kesunyian ini membuat Baekhyun teringat akan kejadian kemarin sore sepulang sekolah. Keduanya hanya terdiam, hanya terdengar bunyi mesin bus dan juga suara bercakap-cakap penumpang lain.

Baekhyun menyenderkan badannya ke kursi bus, matanya menatap bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Umm, Chan— ungg sunbae?"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh.

Kini Baekhyun menutup sebentar matanya dan menghela nafas. Matanya terbuka dan menatap tepat kearah mata hitam pekat milik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau—" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan menatap gelisah Chanyeol. Gerak tubuhnya menjadi aneh. Baekhyun seperti kelihatan panik dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan.

"—kau melakukan itu untuk apa? Mempermalukan ku?"

"Kurasa bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tertarik."

"Maksudmu?"

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Tak lama Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu bus. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol turun dari bus dan berjalan tanpa menatap Baekhyun terlebih dulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menggigit bibirnya.

Bus sudah berjalan lagi, meninggalkan pria tinggi di seberang sana hanya menunduk menatap jalanan sambil meremas baju bagian dadanya.

Bibirnya terangkat sedikit, dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan meloncat-loncat seperti orang gila.

Dia menangkup pipinya sendiri. Kakinya menendang berbagai benda yang menghalangi jalannya.

Senyuman lebar itu tak hilang-hilang dari wajah tampannya dan kini dia berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"UMMMAAAAA! KAU BENAR! AKU JATUH CINTA!"

**.::TBC::.**

**Hehehe, apa kabar? Chapter lalu kurang panjang ya? Yang ini juga kayaknya #plak Maaf ya kurang greget, ga nyambung, aneh, alur ngepot hehe. Maaf juga kayaknya nanti aku makin ngaret publish, aku UTS minggu ini make sistem online loh #malahCurhat hehehe. Btw makasih review-nya^^ **

**Ya walaupun ada yang bikin nyelekit hati u_u Maaf sebelumnya aku kan udah bilang kalo ga suka langsung (x) aja. Aku kemarin ini udah males ngelanjutin, huhuhu TT_TT Aku lebih suka dikritik dengan bahasa yang halus dan tanpa ada kata-kata yang menusuk hati. Jujur semangatku ilang bles-bles, Sampe punya niatan ngehapus fict ini T0T**

**Tapi ya sudahlah, keep review ya^^ tapi kalo ada yang ga suka ga usah review deh kalo cuma mau ngatain aku :'' aku strong aku strong ;'v**

**Jangan sakiti aku #plak maaf review nya ga aku bales. Aku masih trauma baca reviewnya :'' but THANKS BANGET YA READER SETIAKU MUMUMU[?] :** **

**Tolong terima kekuranganku serta fanficku**

**Bye bye Ciyu next time..**

**\(;0;)/**


End file.
